This application relates to closures for spouted vessels, such as tea kettles and the like, and relates in particular to techniques for controlling opening and closing of the spout closure.
Various types of kettle spout closures have heretofore been provided, as well as various techniques for controlling opening and closing of the spout closure. In particular, prior arrangements have been provided with handles which move relative to the vessel body in response to lifting forces applied by a user's hand, for opening the spout closure. While such arrangements operate in a satisfactory manner, they have the drawback of maintaining the spout closure in an open position as long as a lifting force is exerted on the handle. This may be disadvantageous, since it may permit liquid to splash out of the spout while the vessel is being carried. This could be dangerous if the vessel contains hot liquid, such as boiling water.
Vessels, such as tea kettles, have also been provided with spout closures coupled to a pendulum-like counterweight mechanism which is acted upon by gravity to tend to maintain the counterweight mechanism vertical so that, when the vessel is tipped for pouring, the relative movement between the counterweight and the vessel causes the spout closure to open. Such arrangements have, however, been complicated, the counterweight mechanism necessitating additional parts which may make the vessel difficult to store or clean, if located outside the vessel body, or may interfere with the contents of the vessel, if located within the vessel body.